Help Me Heal
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: Narcissa woke up in the hospital, not remembering why she was there. She looks to her family to help her heal. AU. Brief mention of violence. oneshot.


**A.N.: This story is AU. Narcissa was only married to Lucius for a short time then married Severus. Draco sees Severus as a Dad not a godfather.**

**Special thanks to Ella and Dest who helped me with my OC's name.**

**I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I just use her characters for my own crazy plots.**

* * *

><p><span>Help Me Heal<span>

I slowly wake to the smell of a sterile room and the sound of whispers. I try to open my eyes but it is as though someone has glued my eyelids shut. It is only then that I realize my head is pounding. It hurts so bad.

I try to make out the voices around the room. I can hear one, a man whose voice I don't recognize, near the end of my bed. I can hear him speaking to someone though I can't make out the words.

I then hear another voice, one that I would know anywhere. It is the voice of the man I love, my husband, Severus Snape.

As I lay there, I slowly start to make out what is being said around me.

"…I'm sorry sir, but there is no way to know when she will wake. It's all up to her now."

"Surely there must be something you can do. She's been unconscious for days now."

"I'm afraid there isn't. All I can do is keep her comfortable until she wakes on her own."

The men's words repeat in my head. _"…no way to know when she will wake…"_ _"She's been unconscious for days…"_

_What happened to me? Why have I been unconscious for days? Last thing I remember I was telling Sev that I was going to Diagon Alley for the day. I can't remember anything after that. Wait, why can't I remember anything after that?_ I start to panic at this thought. I needed to get Sev's attention, let him know that I was awake. If he knew, then he could tell me what happened.

I try to open my eyes again, this time I'm successful. I open them a little only to shut them again. The light was so bright. I open them again, this time slowly, trying to give my eyes time to adjust. Everything is very blurry at first, but I can see that Sev is sitting next to the left side of the bed.

"Sev…" I croak. My voice is raspy and my throat is dry.

I see Severus' head snap to me. His eyes meet mine and I see shock followed by happiness.

"Cissa? Oh, my darling, you're awake."

"Water," was all I was able to say.

Severus grabbed the glass of water off the table next to him and held it close to my mouth. I took small sips out of the glass, relishing how it soothed my throat.

"Thank you."

He put the glass back onto the table and held my hand. "How do you feel, my love?"

"Horrible. It hurts everywhere and I have this horrible headache."

"I can go get the Healer to give you some potions if you'd like."

"Later. Sev, what happened? Why am I here?"

I hear Severus sigh before he says, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember having breakfast with the family. Draco went off after breakfast to spend the day with Harry. I remember telling you that I was going shopping in Diagon Alley and that I would be back by dinner. I can remember going through the Floo and walking into the Alley, but it becomes hazy after that."

The look I saw on Sev's face told me that whatever happened, whatever I can't remember, was not something he wanted to tell me.

"Sev, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Cissa…you were attacked. From what the Aurors can gather you were walking down the Alley when someone dragged you into a dark alley. You were beaten, hit or fell hard on your head and left to die.

"The man who assaulted you has been caught. The Aurors have questioned him and he will be tried for assaulted and attempted murder."

I am at a loss for words. Not only was I assaulted, but I can't even remember it happening. I start to cry. I can't believe that something like this would happen to me. I feel more than see Severus sit next to me on the bed. I turn to him and bury my face into his neck. I can't stop the flow of tears from my eyes as I let out all the emotions that have come from what I've just heard. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Sev rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning feeling exhausted. I open my eyes and see no one around. <em>Where is Severus?<em> My question was answer a moment later when he and our two boys.

"Mum!" I hear my 11 year old son Callum say as he runs over to my bed. He gives me a hug when he reaches me. I try not to let him see me flinch as I know he didn't mean to hurt me.

Severus saw me flinch and started to say something to Callum. I shake my head, telling him that it isn't necessary.

Severus walks over and takes the seat next to me. Draco, who was the last to come in, stands at the end of the bed. He asks, "How are you this morning, mother?"

I smile at Draco. "I am feeling better than yesterday though I am still very tired."

"Perhaps we should leave and let you rest. We could always come back later."

"No, that's alright. I want to see you."

We spent several hours talking until the boys got hungry and the Healer came in.

"Draco, why don't you take your brother and go get something to eat," Severus said.

"Alright. Come on Cal, why don't we go to that café we like in the Alley?" Draco and Callum left, leaving Sev and I with the Healer.

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Snape?"

"I feel better than yesterday but I'm still very tired and hurt a lot."

The Healer waved his wand over me. "Everything looks like it is healing properly. It will take a couple more days for you to completely heal but you might be sore for a few weeks. I can't say for sure if you will ever regain the memory of that day. Some people will regain their memory within days, some never regain it.

"I will get you a pain potion to help with your pain. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, sir."

After the Healer left, I turned to Severus. "Sev, I've started getting flashbacks. One came to me while I was sleeping. Sev, they scare me. I'm not sure I want to remember what happened. I'm not sure if I can do this."

"Cissa, you can do this. The boys and I are here for you. We will help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you, Sev. I'm going to need you guys to help me heal."

"Do not worry, my dear, we are here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
